


Pull the Guinness

by buckybarnesdeservestobehappy (hutchabelle)



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Attraction, Bartender Bucky Barnes, Bartenders, Beer, Dungeons & Dragons References, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, POV Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hutchabelle/pseuds/buckybarnesdeservestobehappy
Summary: Bucky's irritated he has to work on his night off, but there's one patron who makes it worth it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087151
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	Pull the Guinness

**Author's Note:**

> Square Filled: U1; Dungeons & Dragons  
> Ship: Stucky (Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes)

Sometimes Bucky regrets all his life choices. Tonight is one of those times. His hair is pulled back into a messy bun, and his t-shirt clings to his shoulders with sweat. He’s long since shrugged off his plaid flannel and tied it around his waist, but even that’s too hot in the stifling heat of the club where he’s double dipping as bartender and bouncer if things get out of hand. They’re short-staffed tonight, and he’s irritated that he agreed to come in on what was supposed to be his first real day off in three weeks.

“Can I get another round?” a patron yells at him, and Bucky fights to control his glare. There are fifty people at the bar, and this joker thinks he’s going to remember what was ordered more than five seconds ago? What a jackass.

“What’s your order?” he asks, trying to keep his voice pleasant, but there’s clearly irritation in his clipped words.

“Whiskey on the rocks, sex on the beach, and a Guinness.”

Right, Bucky remembers. The trio in the corner. This arrogant prick with the weird goatee, a strangely beautiful blonde woman who seems completely devoted to him, and a tall, lanky piece of ass who seems as fascinated by the cage dancers as half the club seems to be with him.

Bucky pours and mixes and passes the drinks along. He adds the order to the tab and watches as the man (Stark is the name on the account) delivers the drinks. The Guinness goes to the hottie with the firm backside. At least he has good taste in beer.

“Barnes, I need some help here,” his co-worker barks, and Bucky turns toward Natasha. She’s been a mainstay at Dungeons and Dragons for as long as he’s worked here, which is a long ass time. He adores the basement setting and the red and black color scheme that graces the walls. Elaborate murals of dragons decorate the hallway to the bathrooms. While it might have started as a place for role-players to indulge their fantasies, it was quickly bought out and refitted as a club that caters to people who like a little edge to their bar of choice. There was so much fishnet and black leather in the place, Bucky sometimes wondered if he’d stumbled into a kinky sex dungeon.

“Give it to me.”

Nat rattles off an order, and he gets to work. He’s pulling the last draft when a scuffle starts in the corner. He cuts off the stream and hops the bar. He’s across the room in seconds and breaks up the fight before it can get started. He’s escorting the offenders to the door when another fracas occurs. Rolling his eyes, he shoves the men outside and turns back to the corner where Stark and his friends are sitting.

“What’s your problem?” an obviously drunk patron spits at Mr. Tall and Sexy.

If Bucky didn’t have a job to do, he’d watch with way more interest because Stark’s friend is scorching hot. He’s all tight fists and righteous anger as Bucky approaches. Bucky knows how to do his job, so he approaches with caution and speaks soothingly—at least as much as one can in a basement nightclub with a few hundred people yelling over really loud music.

“This dude’s crazy!” the drunk man shrieks, but Bucky doesn’t buy it at all. Instead, he turns to the hunk of man who’s about to blow his top.

“Problem?”

“This asshole was cat-calling the dancers. I hope he doesn’t talk to his mother with that mouth.”

Bucky shrugs and scowls at the offender. “Out of bounds, man. You know that. I’ll give you three minutes to settle your tab and get the hell out.”

He can’t remember the last time someone took him up so quickly on that offer, but it’s nice to see he’s still got the power to make drunks quake in their boots. With a rueful smile, he holds out his hand.

“Thanks for keeping an eye out, man. Next drink’s on the house, and a few more if you want them. What’s your name? I’ll start an account for you.”

The man’s grip is firm as he clasps Bucky’s hand. “Rogers,” he answers. “Steve.”

Bucky blinks at the deep blue eyes shining at him under messy blonde hair. He’s not used to looking up to anyone, but this guy has at least a couple of inches and several pounds of muscle on him. “Just ask for Bucky. I’ll hook you up.”

“Bucky?”

“It’s a nickname from my kid sister. Got to get back to work, but I’ll see you when you’re ready for your next one.”

Bucky heads back to the bar and settles in next to Nat. They work together well, filling orders and raking in tips as they serve patron after patron. It takes another thirty minutes before Steve approaches him for his free drink, and Bucky serves it with a smile. They exchange pleasantries as Bucky pulls the Guinness, and Steve thanks him with a hefty tip.

“It’s not free if you tip almost as much as the drink actually costs,” Bucky protests, but Steve just grins.

“You deserve it,” Steve replies and gives a two fingered salute before heading back to his friends.

“Friend of yours?” Nat asks with a twinkle in her eye. “He’s rather lovely, isn’t he?”

Bucky just nods. He doesn’t have time to be distracted, but he can’t help several more times throughout the night glancing over to the corner where Steve sits. Stark comes over to settle his tab, and Bucky asks if they’re leaving. Stark rolls his eyes and pays, and Bucky has a brief moment of panic.

“Tell your friend he’s got a few more free rounds the next time he’s in here.”

When Steve glances back over his shoulder at Bucky before he dips out the door, Bucky lifts his hand to wave goodbye.

“He’ll be back,” Natasha says and slides a shaker to him. “I need a white Russian.”

Bucky threw himself back into his job, even though it was supposed to be his night off. If he hadn’t been called in, he wouldn’t have met Mr. Hottie, and that would have been a tragedy. He hoped Steve would be back, but he didn’t have time to think about it. He’d have to wait until he was home to indulge his fantasies.


End file.
